


Hidden Shadows

by Loopie_Lupie



Series: Fell From Grace Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: After a long mission, Shikamaru decides that if he has to be awake this early, he may as well make something of it.





	Hidden Shadows

After the long mission he’d been on, Shikamaru found sleeping in pretty much impossible. Not when he’d spent almost two full weeks waking the moment the sun started to come up; meaning that when the sun came in through the window dark eyes cracked open near immediately. Though the tension that had clung to him since the start of that mission didn’t fill him as he recognized the painted buck on the fusuma panels he was facing. He was home now, back on the Nara compound.

And more importantly, back in his lover’s bed. He’d have been happier in Shikaku’s arms, but inevitably at some point in the night, the older Nara rolled to the edge of the bed on his stomach. Which was, in a way, a blessing as it meant he drooled into his pillow instead of Shikamaru’s hair. 

Stretching with a soft groan in the back of his throat, Shikamaru rolled over to look at his father, lips quirked in a faint smile at the way the older man was nearly falling off the bed, one foot already resting on the floor. It was the awkward twist of his right shoulder, which was likely to be somewhat achy when he woke up, so that one hand could rest on the edge of Shikamaru’s pillow that had the younger man’s heart melting and his lips spreading wider in a goofy grin that he was sure would embarrass him if anyone actually saw it. Looking at the faint curl in Shikaku’s fingers, the younger man was pretty sure that those fingers had been resting either in or close to his hair.

Carefully shifting forward, Shikamaru reached out to brush the last few strands that still clung to Shikaku’s neck away before leaning in to brush a kiss against the other’s skin. The touch of lips to skin earned him a low murr as Shikaku nuzzled deeper against his pillow, the hand resting on Shikamaru’s flexing slightly. It was sweet, but not quite what Shikamaru was looking for. Even if he knew that it was pretty early and Shikaku likely planned to sleep. The Chunin had other plans.

Fingers curling in the blanket that still mostly covered his father’s back, Shikamaru gently eased the cloth down, baring more skin until the blanket revealed just a hint of the swell of the older man’s rump. Dark eyes traced over a thin scar that ran alongside Shikaku’s spine, only luck and less than an inch having spared him the continued ability to walk back when Shikamaru was a mere babe still, and only a moment later his fingers ran over the mark tenderly before trailing higher, shifting just enough to drag over the faint bumps of the Jounin’s spine rather than smooth muscle. 

Another gentle press of his lips to warm skin along with the gentle glide of his fingers had another low note passing from Shikaku’s lips, but this one was a bit more aware. Slowly, he was dragging his father back to the realm of the conscious, and he found he quite enjoyed having the other man at his mercy at the moment. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed surrendering himself to Shikaku, reveling in the gentle touches and sweet caresses as his father checked him over for injury and made love to him, but at the moment he wanted something a bit different.

Lips dragging from the back of Shikaku’s neck around to the side and up to his ear, Shikamaru’s tongue snaked out to curl in the ring and tugged lightly at it. Which definitely got the older Nara’s attention if that sleepy moan was anything to go by. Hand sliding along warm skin, the Chunin’s fingers skittered over ribs and down the older man’s side to rest at the curve of his hip where it disappeared under the blanket.

Finally one eye cracked open and Shikaku gave a low groan, the dimness of the room telling him that it still barely dawn. “Why’re we awake?”

The sleep rough voice sent a shiver down Shikamaru’s spine even as he stroked his hand up Shikaku’s side again. Giving one last little tug at the earring caught on the tip of his tongue, the younger man drew back enough to talk.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“Mmhmm…” Shikaku’s hummed reply said that he didn’t quite believe that answer and he let his eye close again, ready to surrender to sleep again because of how early it was.

Not something Shikamaru wanted to have happen and so he wiggled just a bit closer, pressing tightly to the other man and dropping a kiss to the curve of Shikaku’s shoulder where it lead to his back. “Thought we might take advantage of an early morning…” 

The low rumble of the older man humming lightly again, this time in thought, Shikamaru dropped another kiss to smooth skin before tacking on a sudden, “I’ve missed you…”

Which seemed to do what he had hoped and convinced Shikaku to give into him; even if the elder Nara wasn’t really known to be a morning person. But he did turn his head, mahogany eyes opening to look at his son before brushing a kiss to the younger’s temple. 

“I’ve missed you too.” His voice was still rough with sleep, but the affection he held for the Chunin was clear in his tone all the same.

Shikamaru tipped his head and stretched his neck just enough to brush his lips to his father’s, even if the angle meant he was leaving his kiss at the corner of the other’s mouth, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment just at the fact he was allowed this so freely now. He had fought for this, and to finally have his affections so easily accepted was always enough to make his breath catch. When his eyes flicked open again, he caught sight of a soft smile on Shikaku’s lips.

Hand sliding up the Jounin’s side again, this time he slipped his hand between his father’s shoulder and the bed in a silent request for the older man to turn over. Thankfully, the older man seemed to understand the touch and easily moved. Though it became obvious just how recently the older Nara woke when he started to roll over only to grunt at the sudden spark of pain of moving his right shoulder more than he really should have since his arm was still extended behind him to Shikamaru’s pillow.

Shikamaru pulled back from his father, leaving Shikaku more room to push himself up with his left arm and curl his right arm in under himself so that it was in front of his body again before he flopped on his back. The younger Nara smiled warmly at his father and sank down against the Jounin happily. Though he kept his right arm under his body to keep his upper body levered up a bit so he could place another kiss to Shikaku’s lips, this one aligned fully, as his left hand fell to rest gently on the older man’s chest.

The first brush of fingers against his back had Shikamaru twitching slightly before he relaxed into the drag of Shikaku’s fingertips against his skin as they kissed. As their kiss ended, Shikaku’s hand moved to settle lightly on his son’s hip, thumb stroking against the edge of bone while Shikamaru relaxed his right arm, settling fully against the older man, head on his shoulder. A smile took Shikaku’s lips even as his eyes fell closed at the heavy breath that passed his son’s lip, counting it as a content sigh with how it sounded. He’d missed this as much as his boy had, he was sure.

Content, happy even, with laying there just holding his beloved, Shikaku gave another almost sleepy murr of approval as the younger man started to draw what felt like nonsensical patterns on his torso. It took a few seconds, but he soon realized that Shikamaru was tracing out letters on his skin, spelling the words of love that he still struggled to speak aloud. Arm tightening around his boy, Shikaku lifted his head to press his lips against the teen’s forehead.

“Me too.” The words were somewhat muffled by the press of his lips to Shikamaru’s skin, but he knew the teen had heard him all the same by the way the younger Nara all but sagged against him.

His hand stilled on his father’s chest for a moment at the returned sentiment, his eyes closing as he let himself simply enjoy Shikaku’s hold on him and the lips pressed to his skin. After a moment though, Shikamaru took the chance to refamiliarize himself with the older man’s body as he hadn’t the night before while he was held at the Jounin’s mercy, unable to do anything but feel. Now that he could take the time, and had enough mental awareness again, he began to trace the lines of musculature on the other’s torso. 

The pads of his fingers trailed over skin smoothly, the faintest bite of nails dragging over the same lines occasionally just so he could feel the tiny hitches to the older man’s breath. Shikamaru couldn’t say he was too terribly surprised at how quickly Shikaku seemed to catch onto the desire to touch as the older man began to drag his fingertips lightly from hip to ribs and back, over and over again so lightly that the teen could feel the faint quiver in his muscles as his nerves tried to process the touch. Not enough to be arousing or soothing, but still there. Still a touch that told him he was free to do as he pleased for now. 

Head tilting faintly, Shikamaru began to pepper the swell of the other’s pectoral with soft kisses as he curled his fingers a bit more and drug his nails a bit more roughly down Shikaku’s chest, smiling at the quick deep breath that Shikaku took to press into the touch without arching his back. His fingers uncurled again so that he wass using just the pads of his fingers once more as he reached his father’s belly and then swept a wide arc to bring his touch to Shikaku’s hip and down to rest on his upper thigh.

Though the drag of an open hand left his thumb brushing against the point where groin and leg met drawing forth a soft sigh of pleasure even as the older man canted his hips ever so slightly without thinking, his eyes shut as he surrendered himself to whatever it was Shikamaru was planning for him. Not that he stilled the hand stroking his son’s side, wanting to return touch of some sort even if he was leaving the teen to do what he would.

While he’d been hit with ideas, plans almost, when he’d first woken and looked over at the elder Nara, Shikamaru found a faint anxiety taking root in him, his chest feeling ever so slightly tighter as he breathed. Glancing up at the older man, teeth catching at his lower lip for a moment, the teen’s hand paused against Shikaku’s skin. Which earned him a dark mahogany eye opening along with the brow above it arching in question as the elder Nara’s hand fell to a still as well, hand resting warm against Shikamaru’s hip.

“Something wrong?” Voice low, Shikaku began rubbing his thumb back and forth against his boy’s skin again.

“I-”

Shikamaru cursed himself for the nervousness running through him at the moment, but made himself raise his head to be able to look more clearly at his father’s face. Tongue flicking over his lips, he drew a slow deep breath in through his nose before trying to speak. Not that words managed to form, only the part of his lips and a barely audible croak of sound in the back of his throat giving away the attempt.

Both eyes open now, Shikaku swept his hand smoothly up Shikamaru’s side and then back and over his shoulder blade in favor of cupping the back of the teen’s neck. “C’mere.”

His words were punctuated by a light pressure against the younger man’s skin, encouraging Shikamaru to move somewhat higher. Which didn’t seem to have any problems in translation as Shikamaru slid the hand that had been resting on Shikaku’s leg up to his chest again, a point of balance as he pushed his torso up from the bed with his other arm, ignoring the faint tingles speaking of his weight having nearly put it to sleep. Following the guiding hand of Shikaku’s hand on the back of his neck, the teen moved until he was all but half atop the older man, at least their upper bodies had aligned, and he was looking down into the scarred face that was gentled by the warm look in liquid chocolate eyes and a soft smile.

“What’s got you worried, Shikamaru?” The way he purred out the teen’s name had Shikamaru relaxing ever so slightly against him, but it wasn’t enough for Shikaku right now. Lifting his right arm from the bed, he threaded his fingers into the younger man’s hair, stroking the loose locks away from his face so that the ends weren’t tickling against his own throat anymore. “I quite enjoy having you touch me, there’s nothing to be nervous about in touching me Shikamaru.”

He wasn’t all that surprised to see his boy’s eyes flutter shut at the hand sinking into his hair, but the way the teen drew his lower lip between his teeth bothered him. Seemed a different route was needed to soothe his lover; thankfully they were both good at planning for multiple possibilities at once. Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to Shikamaru’s, taking advantage of the teen’s inability to refuse him kisses. As the teen’s jaws parted ever so slightly in an offering of deepening the kiss, Shikaku instead caught the already tenderized flesh of Shikamaru’s lower lip between his own teeth. 

Though he wasn’t near as harsh, teeth dragging lightly against the flesh just to draw a tiny note of pleasure that was barely more than a sigh from the Chunin. Suckling at the flesh lightly for a moment, he could feel the tension slowly bleeding out of the teen and this time when he let his head slowly sink back onto his pillow, teeth dragging once more over delicate flesh, Shikamaru followed him down, hungry for more. He had a feeling that the teen wasn’t really thinking at the moment as the younger Nara moved to deepen the kiss; not that Shikaku would deny him anything.

Kissing his lover, the Jounin couldn’t deny that the hunger in the way the teen pressed closer to him was winding him up too. And the tiny whine that he doubted Shikamaru even knew he was giving definitely didn’t hurt that building desire in the slightest. After a few moments, the older man tightened his grip on the shorter man’s nape and gave the faintest of tugs to encourage Shikamaru to pull back just enough to allow them to breathe. And on Shikaku’s side, to speak.

“I know you struggle with telling me what you want,” He gave a faint shake of his head when Shikamaru’s lips parted with what he expected was an argument of such. “So I’m asking you this: show me what you want. Touch as you want, show me what you want, Shikamaru.”

He watched his boy’s eyes widen slightly and a faint blush bloom over his cheeks, but it was the timid nod that was barely a twitch of Shikamaru’s head that had him smiling warmly only a moment before the Chunin’s lips pressed to his own again with a fierce passion. Happily surrendering to the teen, Shikaku stroked his thumb against the side of the Chunin’s neck as they kissed, his other hand still buried within thick dark locks. Sleep was no longer an option; or even a thought teasing at the older Nara’s mind currently.

While he was still somewhat nervous, there was something about Shikaku’s acceptance and request to be shown what Shikamaru wanted, that twisted the remaining anxiety into anticipation instead. Keeping his lips pressed to the older man’s, the Chunin slid the hand resting on Shikaku’s chest over the smooth skin again. He drug his hand slowly down, his middle finger tracing the subtle line of muscles, before he swept his hand back up, palm gliding up and over the older man’s right nipple, earning him a faint hitch in Shikaku’s breathing.

Shikaku’s hand loosened against the teen’s neck and he instead slid his hand lightly down Shikamaru’s spine, drawing a shudder from the teen. He let his hand come to a stop resting just above the Chunin’s rear, just offering a silent reassurance of sorts that he wanted Shikamaru to take what he wanted. After all, like he’d said, the teen struggled to speak about what he wanted in bed and if he could get Shikamaru to show him what his desires were, Shikaku would be able to do better at keeping his lover satisfied.

Still kissing the older Nara, Shikamaru drug his hand back down his father’s body, but this time he curled his fingers to drag his nails lightly over the darker flesh of the Jounin’s nipple. The sharp gasp that Shikaku sucked in, head pressing back faintly against his pillow nearly breaking their kiss, had the teen’s confidence spiking again. He could make Shikaku feel as good as the older man always made him feel; or at least he prayed he’d get close.

Breaking their kiss, Shikamaru lifted his head to look over his father’s face again, pleased by the obvious pleasure already shining in his eyes. With a quick lick of his lips, the teen leaned back in close to the Jounin, but this time his lips landed against the older man’s jaw instead of his mouth. Shikamaru arched his back slightly as he peppered Shikaku’s jawline with nibble filled kisses and then slowly started to move lower, kisses trailing down the side of the older man’s throat. 

Focusing on making sure his touches were pleasuring the older man, Shikamaru wasn’t thinking too much on his own self control leaving a rough moan tearing free from him when Shikaku suddenly raked his nails up the teen’s back. Dragging his own nails down over the Jounin’s abs, the teen eased the pressure until his fingers were just barely teasing over where he knew the skin grew more sensitive at the edge of the wiry curls as his fingers slipped under the edge of the blanket. Feeling the bob of Shikaku’s Adam’s apple under his mouth and hearing the catch of the man’s breath as his hand fell from the teen’s hair, the Chunin smiled, his confidence surging, knowing he was making the Jounin feel good.

Wriggling down the bed a bit, he didn’t care that the blanket had caught around his own hips. Not when it just gave him better access to tease and pleasure his lover. As his lips finally drug low enough to bump against the other’s collarbone, he lifted his head to look over the older man, a part of him demanding that he be sure that all the little reactions he was getting were good.

Shikaku’s eyes were shut once more, but the part of his lips partnered with the heaving of the older man’s chest told him that this time it was definitely not in hopes of sleep. Eyes raking down over the tanned flesh of his lover, the teen found his heart pounding just at the fact he could effect Shikaku so. The surge of his chest with each intake of breath would have been enough to tell Shikamaru that his touches were being enjoyed, but as dark eyes slid further over lean musculature, they landed on already stiffening flesh. Lips curling in a small grin, Shikamaru trailed his fingers through the dark curls, skirting just around more sensitive flesh.

Which earned him a shift of Shikaku’s hips, just a small twitch that the older Nara couldn’t quite contain. Grin widening a bit, he leaned over the older man again and pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of the Jounin’s throat before gliding his mouth along the skin to the other’s collarbone. Jaws parting, he drug his teeth teasingly along the ridge of bone until he reached the edge where it started to flatten into his shoulder. There, he parted his lips a bit and set about leaving a mark upon the older man where he knew his clothes would hide it.

As he suckled at the other’s skin, Shikamaru twisted his wrist and curled his fingers around the Jounin’s thickening desire, pleased by the twitch it gave at his touch as well as the heavy moan that he could just feel vibrate through the thin bone bracketed by his lips. The muscles that his lower lip was resting against tightened and he finally released the suction to lift his head to see what had caused the shift in Shikaku’s muscles. Realizing that it was from the older man’s fingers curling into a tight fist against the bed while he kept his other hand carefully light against Shikamaru’s back, the Chunin felt a flash of pride at being able to effect Shikaku so much when normally the Jounin showed very little of his own pleasure until Shikamaru was a writhing mess below him.

Turning his head to lay his lips over his father’s parted ones, Shikamaru happily drank down the moan that Shikaku gave as the teen’s hand tightened around his length slightly and he began to stroke the older man. The hand resting on his back tensed, pressing lightly at his back, encouraging him to press closer to the older man. Something that Shikamaru was definitely okay with, laying back down against his lover as he slowly stroked him, deepening their kiss hungrily.

He was well aware of his own desire, but at the moment it didn’t really matter. Not when he’d been asked to show Shikaku what he wanted. And right now, what he wanted was to touch Shikaku until he couldn’t keep pushing his own desire back. Especially when he had an idea of something he’d like to try since he had been offered control of this round more or less. He’d thought of it a few times now, but never quite managed to put words to it. Besides, he quite enjoyed letting the Jounin take control. It was always overwhelmingly pleasurable to let Shikaku run things, but he was curious if he could make the scarred man fall apart like Shikamaru himself had the night before.

Strangely content to lay making out with the older man and slowly stroke him, the teen still found himself wriggling about until he could rest comfortably against his father’s body. If that happened to include pressing his own swollen need against Shikaku’s hip and the occasional grind in time with the steady motion of his hand, neither of them were going to make an issue of it. Shikamaru slowly managed to match his motions, hand sliding warmly over the Jounin’s length with not quite enough tightness or speed to be anything but teasing and his own hips shifting restlessly to grind just as teasingly against the other’s hip. 

Shikaku’s hand slowly raised from the bed to slip back into his boy’s hair, cupping the back of his skull as they exchanged soft moans while they worked themselves towards...whatever it was Shikamaru wanted. He was happy with whatever it was that was being offered. Even if everything ended with the teen’s hormones running too high and this being all he got; a warm hand around his length and his boy’s body tight against his own, chasing pleasure with the tight grinding motions of his hips.

The Jounin’s other hand slowly slid down his son’s back again, but this time he didn’t stop at the dip of the other’s back just before the swell of his ass. No, this time, his fingers splayed over the flexing muscles of the other’s rear. Fingers tightening against the smooth flesh when his touch made Shikamaru whine and lose his rhythm, the scarred man used his handful to encourage the teen to move again, to sink back into that slow perfect pace for both of them.

Pulling away from their kiss, Shikamaru could feel the heat blooming in his cheeks as he looked down into dark eyes that were nearly obsidian, knowing that both of their pupils had to be blown like that in desire. “I-can you-”

Patiently waiting to see if his boy would keep talking or not, Shikaku couldn’t quite help the low groan that passed his lips when the teen’s embarrassment got the best of him and he froze, hand and hips stilling. But it was the way that the other tipped his head a bit, ducking his chin closer to his chest and eyes flicking to the side as if trying to hide from whatever he’d been about to ask that broke the Jounin’s willingness to wait for the Chunin to speak.

“Hey,” He paused after the first word, waiting until Shikamaru’s eyes locked with his own again before continuing. “It’s just us here. Nothing to be embarrassed about, just us.”

The uncertainty still shone in the Chunin’s eyes, but Shikaku knew his words had helped at least some when Shikamaru swallowed thickly and flicked his tongue over his lips before drawing in a deep breath to speak.

“Can you...get the…” His words were tinged with his shyness and broken in a way that no one else would ever see in the younger Nara if Shikaku had any say about it. And every couple words grew a bit quieter until Shikamaru was barely whispering the words as he hadn’t really started to speak with that strong of a voice. “Lube and-”

Slowly he was learning to say what he wanted when they were like this, but there were still limits to how far he could push past his embarrassment. Not that he wasn’t pretty good about getting his point across without words. This time it was done with a slight tip of his hips and then a push back against the hand still resting on his ass to shift the way the other’s hand was settled on him. The motion sliding Shikaku’s hand just enough that his fingers no longer splayed down over his rump and towards his thigh, but rested on his ass, curling gently along the cleft. Though the light touch of Shikaku’s grip meant that his fingers hadn’t quite dipped between the firm cheeks. 

The intent was definitely clear though.

Smiling warmly, the Jounin slid the hand that was in Shikamaru’s hair around the teen’s scalp and further to cup the other’s cheek and gently draw the teen in close for a tender, chaste, kiss before he answered the Chunin. “Anything you want.”

With that he sealed their lips together again as he pulled his hand from the other’s face in order to reach for the bottle of slick from his bedside table. Squeezing lightly at one firm cheek of the Chunin’s ass, Shikaku moved that hand from the other’s skin in order to apply some of the gel to his fingers before he dropped the bottle back onto the bedside table for the moment. Reaching down with his clean hand, the Jounin gently tugged at Shikamaru’s top leg, encouraging him to move his leg to give the older man a bit more room to be able to get his touch where the Chunin had requested.

Letting Shikaku guide him into moving his leg, knee bending smoothly up and over the older man’s legs, Shikamaru couldn’t help the low whine he gave into the kiss as the change in position ground him against the older man’s hip again. It did help him remember his previous plans though, the lingering embarrassment from actually speaking about what he wanted washed away in the wave of pleasure and need that crested within him. Fingers tightening into a teasingly snug circle around his father’s length again, Shikamaru quite happily drank down the strangled moan Shikaku gave as he resumed stroking the older man.

Shikamaru’s smooth strokes built a slow burning heat in the older man; just teasing enough to make him want more but not enough to push him to the edge of his control. No, right now he was happy to leave the Chunin in charge, to learn what his boy wanted that he couldn’t yet put words to. Though he also knew that he had something to do now, wanting to make sure that the teen didn’t doubt his willingness or promise to give Shikamaru whatever he wanted.

Palm gliding over the teen’s hip and down to rest warmly on his ass, hand tilted just a bit to make sure he didn’t leave a streak of gel behind on desire heated skin, Shikaku groaned softly into their kiss when an attempt to cant his hips to push into the younger Nara’s grip was denied thanks to the weight of the leg against his own upper thighs. Not that he was really complaining about being at Shikamaru’s mercy, not when it felt so good. 

Though, two could play the teasing game. Especially since Shikaku wasn’t completely certain that his touch was going to be much more than a tease to the other either with their current position. But if this was how Shikamaru wanted to keep them for the moment, then so be it. With his arm hooked over the younger man’s shoulder as well as their closeness in height, he knew his reach was at least slightly compromised. Not that it stopped him from running his slick fingers around the entrance of the other’s body, enjoying the tiny jolt the teen gave as well as the soft yet hungry moan that passed from the other.

He could feel the slight twitch in the ring of muscles as he rubbed lube into the other’s skin, not willing to risk hurting his boy; even if he was pretty sure the teen hadn’t fully recovered from their round the night before. His free hand lifted to sink into the silky locks of his lover, once again cupping the back of his head to encourage the teen to continue kissing him as he sank his middle finger into him. The muscles didn’t cling quite as tightly to him as they had the night before telling the older man that he’d been right regarding the fact his boy’s body hadn’t fully returned to normal in the handful of hours that they’d slept.

A few thrusts of his finger within the other man and then Shikaku drew his touch back far enough to align his index alongside his middle finger and pushed back in. Which earned him a low note that wasn’t quite a moan but not yet a whine either as well as a tighter grip on his shaft for a moment as the teen shuddered against him, obviously pleased with the Jounin’s actions. In a way, the elder Nara was addicted to the sweet sounds his boy gave showing his pleasure which left his lips quirking in a mock of a smile as they continued to kiss. He tipped his hand a bit to press his fingertips towards the front of the teen’s pelvis, just managing to press against the spongy knot of nerves, tearing a long low keen from the teen as he rutted more intently against the elder Nara’s hip. And Kami if that wasn’t just as arousing as the hand sliding up and down his desire.

Shikamaru broke their kiss in favor of panting for breath as the Jounin eased the pressure against his prostate, lashes laying lightly against his cheeks as the occasional fine tremor raced up his spine. He could feel the slide of Shikaku’s thumb against his nape and it drew a soft smile to his lips as they both took the time to recover a bit of air that they hadn’t found important while they kissed. While he knew that he was technically still in charge, still the one making all their decisions at the moment at least, the teen found himself happier now that Shikaku has taken on a more active role. In a way, it helped reassure him that his father wanted this just as much as he did.

Catching his lower lip lightly between his teeth as he felt the fingers within him begin to move, spreading, stretching him to take more, Shikamaru took his teasing strokes up a notch by beginning to swipe his thumb over the head, the slickness there telling him that he was definitely not the only one enjoying themselves at the moment. Thumb sliding slicking over the tip of the other’s length again, he wasn’t prepared to even try to stop the moan that tore free from his throat when Shikaku rubbed his fingers against the teen’s prostate again. 

Head tipping, he pressed his mouth to Shikaku’s again, but paused a moment before he let their oral embrace be deepened to breath, “More.”

Even though the soft word had barely been formed with enough force to be heard, Shikaku was glad that his boy was willing to speak about what he wanted. So long as he could hear what was said, he was happy to give it to the teen. 

Fingers spreading as wide as possible within the teen, Shikaku drew his hand back before sinking a third digit into his boy with the next forward thrust. He could feel the way the muscles tightened around his fingers for a moment and stilled the motions of his hand, waiting for the teen’s body to relax and accept him. Making sure his boy was ready to take this further, as that seemed to be the plan, was currently his only real priority and the only reason he would ignore the teen’s control in this situation. After all, he still wanted to know what Shikamaru wanted, he just refused to hurt the other because of impatience.

Soft moans fell near constantly into their kiss as Shikamaru quickened the stroking of his hand in response to the motion of his lover’s touch, the teen found his patience waning more quickly than he’d originally planned for. But between the firm thrusts of the digits within him and the faint twitches of his own hips that he couldn’t stop that ground him against the smooth hardness of Shikaku’s hip, the Chunin was slowly edging closer towards the peak that he wasn’t ready to hit yet. Breaking the kiss once again, he felt the heat in his cheeks that spoke of a bright blush as he stilled the hand on the other’s length once more, somewhat amused by how quickly his father’s eyes snapped open with a faint look of worry playing over his features.

“I-” Once again Shikamaru seemed to freeze in his attempt to speak for a moment, his fingers leaving the older man’s length in favor of moving to catch lightly at Shikaku’s wrist and tugging lightly. A quick breath in through his nose and then he managed a soft, rushed, murmur of, “I’m good.”

Shikaku looked his boy in the eyes for a long moment as he continued to work his fingers within the teen before he gave a subtle nod and withdrew his fingers. Though he did make sure to leave one last quick brush to the other’s prostate, smiling in approval at the way Shikamaru’s hips jerked against him once again. Rubbing the last of the gel clinging around his knuckles on the back of the other’s thigh, the Jounin waited to see what the teen was planning. Or if he had more soft, barely there words to form to ask for what he wanted; or at least to get his intent across.

Uncertainty had snuck back into Shikamaru’s gaze, but he was determined to stick to his original plan and pushed himself up on his trembling right arm, the tingles telling he’d very nearly put it completely to sleep. Again. His left hand came around to rest on Shikaku’s chest to help him balance as he bent his right leg slowly, lifting his hips up and then twisted to get settled on his knees. Looking down at his father’s face, the teen offered a hesitant smile at the way Shikaku’s brows had drawn together slightly.

Though that look of confusion was washed away by pleasure only a moment later when the Chunin shifted his weight slightly and rocked his hips in a long slow movement that aligned their desires and ground them together as he leaned over the Jounin again, not quite kissing him yet. No, he was happier to hear that rich groan of pleasure fall free unhindered from his father’s lips. And the way Shikaku’s hands snapped to his hips, fingers firm against the teen’s skin as the older man arched slightly had been an unexpected but no less appreciated reaction.

While a part of him knew that the way the irises of his father’s eyes seemed completely eclipsed by the pupil was an effect because of the dark mahogany of his eye color, that part of him wasn’t functioning all that well currently. They had learned that sex was a good way to short circuit his genius and leave him unable to focus on more than one thing for the most part. But Shikaku didn’t mind having the teen’s full focus on him alone and the pleasures that they could offer one another.

Still not totally sure what all Shikamaru had planned, he spared a single thought to hoping the teen wouldn’t stretch things out too terribly long if he wanted to be taken again before he drew his own knees up a bit to gain some leverage to lift his hips under his boy, offering a return of friction. The way that Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned had Shikaku loosening the original grip he’d taken on the other’s hips in favor of stroking his thumbs lightly over warm skin again. A semi-awkward kick of his left leg had him finally getting the blanket fully off, likely off the bed completely even, but was followed shortly after with another rock of his hips.

Teeth dragging over his lower lip, Shikamaru moaned as he ground down against the older man, waves of pleasure snaking up his spine one after the other. Though after a moment, he made himself still over the Jounin, reminding himself that he had plans that hadn’t been seen to fruition yet. Drawing in a slow deep breath, he leaned in to kiss Shikaku again while reaching out with one hand to snag the bottle of lube off the stand. Still kissing the older man, the teen shifted his weight slowly from side to side to get his knees in tighter to Shikaku’s body, holding himself higher over the Jounin and blocking the older man from being able to lift up under him thanks to the inverted V his legs made over the other’s hips.

Slowly deepening his kiss with the Jounin, the teen wasn’t too surprised to feel his father’s hands slide down from his hips to stroke down his thighs, rubbing gently over the tense muscles. All he could do was hope that his nervousness wasn’t enough to make Shikaku change his mind about allowing Shikamaru the control of how things were going to go at the moment. For the moment, he decided to just go for what he wanted and deal with whatever responses it got from the older Nara when they happened.

Flipping the cap on the bottle open, Shikamaru blessed his training for doing things one handed as he managed to get some of the gel poured into his palm without making a mess. Shutting the bottle against his thigh, he dropped it to the bed in favor of curling his hand around the other’s length. Of course the coolness of the gel tore a hiss from the Jounin as it was applied to such heated and tender skin, but he made no other complaint. Though the smooth easy glide of Shikaku’s thumb against his skin had slowed to nearly a stop speaking of the older Nara’s brain kicking in and running possibilities.

Recognizing the slowing of movement as he coated Shikaku’s length with slick, Shikamaru wasn’t too terribly surprised to see the faintest tilt in the Jounin’s brow and the calculation in the dark gaze his eyes met as he broke the kiss, raising himself up to kneeling fully over the other man. Offering a shy smile as he continued to stroke the now slick length, the teen shuffled slightly further up his father’s body, knowing that Shikaku’s mind had already jumped to what he was planning before he could actually get to it. But he was pretty sure that the older Nara had no objections as the Jounin started to slowly stroke up and down his thighs again.

Swallowing past the lump of nervousness in his throat, Shikamaru ignored the awkward twist of his wrist as his strokes slowed until he was simply holding the older man’s desire. Canting his hips a bit so as to find a complementary angle to match the way he was holding Shikaku’s length, the teen caught his lower lip carefully between his teeth as he slowly started to lower his body. Pressing down against the tip of his father’s length, the Chunin gave a low note that vaguely resembled a strangled moan as his body finally gave ground and the head slipped into his body.

Eyes clenched shut, the careful hold of his teeth changed to a sharp pressure against his lip as he froze for a moment. Breathing sharply through his nose, chest heaving, Shikamaru was lost in the way it felt to be filled this way. He had figured that it would be somewhat more intense because of how the muscles would tense with him supporting his weight rather than laying lax under the older man, but he hadn’t expected the other to feel that much different, that much bigger. At least not yet. Slowly breathing through the sensation of too much, feeling it gradually fading, the Chunin was oblivious to Shikaku moving until a warm hand settled against his cheek.

Blinking a couple times, Shikamaru dropped his gaze to his father’s face, the mahogany eyes soft with love and desire even though the Jounin’s brows were drawn together in worry. The feel of gentle pressure against the edge of his lip, dragging downward, had him letting up on the pressure of his teeth to allow Shikaku to ease his lip from between them.

“Breathe, Shikamaru, just breathe.” His words were low and soft as he stroked his thumb lightly over his boy’s lower lip.

It’d been a long time since he’d been on the receiving end of a lover’s passion, but he doubted he would ever forget how overwhelming it had been the first time he’d played the part Shikamaru was now. Which was perhaps part of the reason why he hadn’t pushed them towards this in anyway, wanting Shikamaru to be well adjusted and used to their lovemaking. And he’d hoped to have the teen used to putting words to his needs, and possibly his limits, before Shikamaru attempted to ride him. But there was nothing to be done but to try to make this as easy for the younger Nara as it could be.

Thumb sliding along the lower edge of Shikamaru’s abused lip again, the Jounin smiled warmly up at his boy. Mouthing the word ‘breathe’ again, he was pleased to see the younger Nara focus himself and draw in a slow deep breath and then breathe it back out, some of the tension in his muscles fading. Had he been able to, Shikaku would have happily sat up to kiss his boy to help him relax, but he was afraid of hurting the Chunin by moving much at all. For now he was stuck simply watching his boy and keeping one hand on his face to keep Shikamaru’s focus and the other on a tense thigh to help ground himself. 

Staring down into the lust darkened eyes of his lover, Shikamaru let himself stay still for a long moment, just breathing. After a couple seconds, he realized that the slow stroke of Shikaku’s thumb against his thigh was the perfect rhythm for his breathing, slow, deep breaths to help him relax again. He’d been thinking about this off and on for a few weeks now, but finally having a chance to try it proved to him that he hadn’t been completely prepared for what all it entailed. No matter what he’d originally thought.

Drawing in another deep breath, the Chunin deemed himself ready for more. Sinking further onto the older man’s length, Shikamaru couldn’t quite contain the faint whine that passed his lips when his body once again said _‘too much’_ and he had to pause. The muscles in his jaw and throat tightened as he closed his eyes, not wanting Shikaku to see just how hard this was on him. He wanted this too damned much to give up on it so easily; it might take more time than expected, but he was determined to see this through.

And perhaps slightly impatient.

This time he didn’t give himself the long moments to adjust to the Jounin’s slow intrusion of his body. Instead, he took in a couple breaths and then pressed down again. This time he barely managed to move at all before instinct took over and his hips twitched a bit, pulling up and away from Shikaku as his breath hissed out between his clenched teeth. Once again, the Chunin had to pause, this time fighting to keep his breathing at a semblance of calmness when he wanted to gasp and pant for breath at the lingering panic that had flared within him at the moment of _‘too much, too full’_ that his body had outright screamed at him.

He’d been careful not to bite his lip again, but Shikaku had still seen through him easily at that hiss and twitch along with the way the teen’s head dropped forward, chin nearly hitting his own chest, brows drawing together. Of course, the faint tremble in his thighs gave away that he was definitely overwhelmed even if the older man had been oblivious to his boy’s other reactions. Frowning slightly, the Jounin moved his hand from cupping the younger man’s jaw in favor of dragging his knuckles over Shikamaru’s cheek.

“Shikamaru…” Voice low and soft, the older man had to fight not to let his frown deepen when the teen stubbornly kept his eyes closed. Instead, he drew in a slow breath before speaking again, not quite as softly this time, his voice tinged with a hint of command that he didn’t normally use during intimate moments. “Shikamaru.”

Dark eyes snapped open instantly in response to the hint of the Jounin Commander that he honestly hadn’t seen much of since the war, but the teen’s gaze shone lightly in the sunlight spilling across the bed. The twitch of his hips drawing him slightly off of the other’s length had eased the feeling of too much, but his frustration was clear and left him with a sheen of unshed tears. He wanted this, badly, but he wasn’t sure he could manage it, didn’t know what to do if he couldn’t. Not that he had to make that decision.

Shikaku twisted his torso ever so slightly, lifting his left shoulder from the bed to increase his reach the last inch he needed to hook his fingers around the back his boy’s neck, uncaring of the hair between the touch of their skin, as he spoke softly, the words almost a purr. “C’mere, Shikamaru.”

The words had barely passed his lips when he pulled lightly against the teen’s neck, drawing Shikamaru forward and down, his other hand sliding gently up his thigh encouraging the Chunin to rock forward on his knees rather than press their hips closer. He could feel the tremor in Shikamaru’s leg as the younger man let himself be moved until he had to drop his hands to either side of Shikaku to keep his balance. Not that the Jounin was content with that. 

“Said, c’mere.” His words were punctuated with a firmer grip on the back of the teen’s neck to pull the other into a tender kiss, uncaring that it left him tipping his head back against his pillow since Shikamaru’s hips were aligned more with his abdomen than his own hips.

The hand on Shikamaru’s leg slid up and over his ass to drag lightly up his spine as they kissed, fingertips trailing over each vertebra in turn. Tongue playing across his boy’s lips, he didn’t even try to fight the soft smile that tipped the corners of his own mouth when the Chunin’s lips parted without even a hint of hesitation. Deepening the kiss, he was happy to feel the tension slowly bleed out of the younger Nara until he was all but lying atop his father as they kissed. Shikaku kept his hand moving slowly up and down Shikamaru’s back just to help keep the other relaxed.

After several long moments, the teen broke the kiss and lifted his head enough that he wasn’t afraid of going cross eyed trying to meet his father’s gaze, one arm supporting part of his weight to avoid an ache from holding his head up. Catching his lower lip between his teeth and then dragging it free, his lips parted and then closed again as his cheeks darkened more than the blush of desire that had darkened his face and crept ever so faintly down his neck.

“Told you, just us, nothing embarrassing here,” Squeezing lightly at the teen’s nape, Shikaku offered a faint smile of encouragement. “Just us here Shikamaru. It’s okay.”

Nodding slightly, Shikamaru drew in a quick short breath before he whispered a barely there, “I’m sorry.”

Blinking a couple times in surprise, Shikaku found that even his genius brain had stalled out at the sudden apology for a couple seconds before he realized what the teen was trying to apologize for. “Uh-uh.” He could see the confusion on his son’s face as his brows drew together and the Jounin shook his head slightly. “No. Nothing to say sorry for, Shikamaru.”

“But I couldn’t-” His eyes slid away from his father’s face as he broke off, still much too shy to speak about what he had been trying to do, let alone how badly he’d wanted to do it.

“Hey,” Once again his hand squeezed the back of Shikamaru’s neck, but this time he didn’t loosen said grip until dark eyes met his own again. “That’s okay. It’s not easy to do.”

“But I...I failed…”

“No you didn’t. Just need to take it a bit slower. Different angles work wonders.” Lifting his head to brush his lips to the teen’s, Shikaku smiled. “We’ll get you where you want, just gotta be patient.”

His smile grew when the younger man nodded and dropped back in close to him, kissing him softly. Not that the gentle tenderness lasted for long as both of Shikaku’s hands slid down his back to grip at his ass, kneading at the muscles there lightly. Trusting the older man to do as he had said and get Shikamaru to what he had wanted to start with, Shikamaru’s embarrassment and frustration bled out of him along with a soft moan as he easily handed himself over to Shikaku’s control. Save for the kiss that he pushed to deepen, fierce passion invading the glide of their tongues as the teen focused on the feel of his father’s hands on his ass. Of course it was Shikaku’s touch gaining strength and making the teen’s hips rock gently that snapped his desire back to focus in his mind as it caused him to grind against the older man’s abs, dragging a needy moan from his lips.

Quite happily swallowing down the rich moan that his boy gave, Shikaku contented himself with their kissing and kneading the firm muscles of the other’s rear for a handful of minutes. He wanted to be sure that Shikamaru was relaxed before he took things any further. When Shikamaru started to move with the near rocking motions of his hands, purposely grinding against the Jounin’s torso, he knew that the Chunin was lost enough in his pleasure to not be thinking so hard. He’d learned as a teen himself that the Nara genius could be a problem as they couldn’t always make their bodies do what their mind said it should.

With the teen distracted with his pleasure, Shikaku was sure this would go more smoothly. But the first thrust of his hips was barely more than a twitch, just testing the waters. Not that any more than that was needed to pull a whine from Shikamaru’s throat. Hands still firm on the Chunin’s ass, he could feel the way he teen tried to push back a bit, muscles tensing and hips trying to lift. However, the Jounin didn’t allow the younger man to move, instead he tightened his grip, keeping the teen’s hips still.

Cruel he was not, though, and he gave another gentle thrust of his own hips. A low groan rumbled in his own throat, but it was eclipsed by the moan that ripped free of his boy’s mouth with enough force that Shikamaru ended up breaking the kiss, jaws parted as he panted his pleasure from Shikaku sinking further into him. The Jounin’s own personal awareness had him estimating himself somewhere around halfway buried within the teen.

Not that he was in any rush. Sex was much more about the connection with one’s partner than the finish in Shikaku’s mind, so he was happy to take it as slow as his boy needed to enjoy this intimacy. Especially when he got to watch Shikamaru fall apart like this for him. This was the only time that the Chunin didn’t, couldn’t, think and it left him unable to do anything but react.

Something Shikaku doubted he would ever complain about. His boy was always beautiful, but when he was lost to pleasure like this he was nearly ethereal. 

Lips parted, Shikamaru’s head was tipped just enough to let him pant, lashes fluttering ever so slightly against his cheeks as he seemed to struggle with whether to open his eyes or just enjoy the pleasure that was offered. Watching his lover for a few seconds, the Jounin lifted his head to catch the younger Nara’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking at the tender flesh lightly. Another careful thrust of his hips had a strangled whine falling from the teen as he ground down against the Jounin’s abs, chasing pleasure without thought.

While he’d heard some of the Jounin speak of their younger lovers being hard to handle for their hair triggers, Shikaku had found himself quite fond of just how sensitive Shikamaru was. Perhaps the other Jounin weren’t as aware of their partner’s as he was, but he could easily keep the teen on a high of pleasure without letting him have a release when he wanted to. His own control was a lot stronger and the building pleasure of slowly sinking into his boy was rather easily ignored. Or at least pushed back as less important for the moment. Though it was obvious that Shikamaru was quite happily lost in his pleasure currently.

Hips bucking lightly again, he gave another soft note of pleasure around the lip he still held captive between his teeth. Which was once more hidden by the needy moan that Shikamaru gave as he continued to grind against the Jounin. And as far as Shikaku could tell, it just wound the teen up more, that bit of extra stimulation leaving the younger man’s chest heaving and an ever so slight shudder randomly running through him.

Hands gripping firmly at his boy’s ass, Shikaku thrust up just a bit harder this time, again testing how much and how fast Shikamaru could handle being filled now that his muscles were a good deal more relaxed. Feet planted against the bed still, the Jounin pushed himself carefully higher on the bed so that when he relaxed the lift of his hips he wouldn’t slide back out of the teen’s body, but also so that the teen didn’t have to try to figure out how to shuffle back to make this comfortable for both of them. The slow movement of his body drew a low whine from the younger Nara as it drug his abs along Shikamaru’s length, so he didn’t think either of them had a complaint currently.

Nipping the teen’s lip lightly before he fully released it, Shikaku wasn’t too terribly surprised by the hazy focus in the dark eyes that finally opened again to look down at him. Offering a smile, he squeezed the warm flesh under his hands as his hips moved carefully to push him just a bit further into that tight heat. Oh how he loved the way Shikamaru’s hips stuttered against him and the dark eyes fluttered almost shut again before the teen could summon up his stubbornness. But in the end, the Chunin was still in fact a Nara and he managed to keep his eyes open, staring down heatedly at his father, lips parted even now as he panted softly, as if he couldn’t quite get enough air past the pleasure flooding his body.

Stretching up to kiss the teen hungrily, he loved the way Shikamaru cried out against his mouth when he gave one more thrust, this one just a bit more forceful than the previous ones to bury himself the last inch or so into the teen. Though an immediate tension formed in the teen’s body that worried Shikaku a bit as even if that heavy moan had sounded like pure pleasure, he wasn’t certain what had caused the stiffness in his boy’s muscles. 

He gentled their kiss until it’s nearly chaste, mostly just a glide of their lips together so that he could focus more clearly on how his boy responded to him as he slowly drew his hips back a bit, testing to see if it’d been just a little too much for Shikamaru. But all he got was a low whine and no less tension in the Chunin’s body. Hands easing up on their grip at the other’s ass, he slid one up Shikamaru’s tense back tenderly as he tried to figure out what caused his boy’s sudden stiffness. 

It was only when he realized that Shikamaru has gone completely rigid, not even his hips moving, that Shikaku’s mind put two and two together and it all clicked in his mind. Smiling a bit, the older Nara deepened the kiss again, relaxing a bit as he ran his hand up and down his boy’s back slowly. Hips slowly lifting under the teen, he sank himself fully into the Chunin again, feeling a tiny tremor race down Shikamaru’s spine as the shorter man gave a low whine that seemed to get caught in the back of his throat.

Pulling his hips slowly back once more, he drew Shikamaru’s tongue into his mouth with a firm suction and drug his teeth over the delicate flesh as he drew back slightly, slowly returning them to a near chaste kiss. If this got him the reaction he expected with the tension that had taken his boy to the point of a fine tremor running through his muscles, he wanted to hear the moan it earned him unhindered. Hand sliding back down to rest on the firm swell of the teen’s ass, he gripped at the other’s rump firmly as he lifted his hips in a sharp thrust, pushing himself as deep into Shikamaru as he could get and then grinding against the teen.

Shikamaru’s head jerked up and back as he gave a sharp hoarse cry of ecstasy as Shikaku thrust hard into him. He couldn’t help the way he clenched around the thick shaft buried within him, all of his muscles tight enough that they would have soon started to ache if the older Nara hadn’t decided to grind against him. The tension in him broke like a dam, the muscles that had tightened around Shikaku spasming and the rest of his muscles trembling slightly as spilled his pleasure between them. His cry had softened into a low whine before it died out completely as he trembled atop his father, head tucking in against the elder Nara’s neck.

Shikaku hadn’t been wound up enough himself to follow the teen over the edge into the white out of pleasure, but the spasming muscles had pulled a low groan of desire from him as well. A selfish lover was something that Shikaku could proudly say he had never been. And he never planned to be. Which left him being perhaps a more considerate lover than some might have been; or so Yoshino had said a couple of times. If it left his lover satisfied, he was happy to give whatever he could. Especially for his boy. Even if he got little or nothing from it himself.

Both of his hands took to running lightly over the teen’s lower back as he waited for the shockwaves of pleasure to settle in the Chunin’s body. Tipping his head, Shikaku pressed his lips to the side of his boy’s head, happy with the weight of the Chunin atop him. Feeling the way the tremors in Shikamaru’s body finally slowed until the only movement in the teen’s body was his panted breaths, the former Jounin Commander smiled softly as he dropped another kiss to the other’s scalp.

“You done now, Shikamaru?” His voice was gentle and affectionate, holding not even a hint of anything resembling disappointment in his own lack of orgasm.

Shaking his head against Shikaku’s neck, the teen licked his lips and then pressed a soft kiss to warm skin already dampened by his panting. He knew he’d confused his father with his negatory response, but he wasn’t done. Not by a long shot. He just needed a couple minutes; perhaps one of the few things he liked about being as young as he was. Though that was only when he was enjoying his time with Shikaku. It was highly annoying when his hormones kicked in any other time.

Drawing in a slow deep breath, Shikamaru pushed himself up a bit to look his lover in the eye again, though his cheeks held a deep tinge of red that was a mix of his previous release and a bit of shy embarrassment. “You’re not done yet…”

“Didn’t ask that.” While it’d been years, more than a decade even, Shikaku still attempted to arch his right brow, the scar over it leaving it barely twitching. Though his boy had grown up with the subtle movement and recognized it as though it were a full motion like most people gave. “I asked if you were done. Care to answer _that_ question, Shikamaru?”

Mahogany eyes flicked away from Shikaku’s face suddenly as his shyness reared its head with a vengeance. “I want to-” Breaking off, Shikamaru’s head ducked again, nearly pushing his face back against the Jounin’s shoulder before he managed to get anymore words out; and they came out as a mere murmur. “To do this-” He rocked his hips slightly, trying to show what it was he wanted to do, but the action tore a moan from his throat interrupting his sentence. “F-for you.”

While he’d enjoyed the slight motion of the Chunin’s hips, the scarred man couldn’t help but worry about the teen pushing himself further than he should just for Shikaku’s sake. And the last couple words made that worry double. Though the breathless quality to them made him want to say okay. His boy’s well being would always be his first concern though.

“Are you sure?” Voice warm and affectionate still, Shikaku left one hand on the Chunin’s back while the other lifted to cup Shikamaru’s jaw and lift his head again so he could meet the teen’s gaze once more. “Don’t do this just for me. If you need to stop, just say it. I’m not going to be upset.”

While his blush was creeping down his neck, the teen shook his head again, teeth dragging roughly over his lower lip before he spoke; low as the words may be. “I want this...I can do it.”

Sighing softly, the Jounin knew that there was no arguing with his son. The determination in Shikamaru’s voice was the particular brand that only the Nara could manage. And once one of them hit that point, there was no keeping them from what they had set their mind to. Drawing his lover close enough to kiss again, he gave a slight nod when their lips parted.

“Alright.” Thumb stroking lightly over Shikamaru’s cheek, he watched as the teen slowly pushed himself up. 

Teeth catching at his lower lip, Shikamaru paused, silently cursing himself for not doing better. He was still bent over his father, but his body had once again screamed _‘too much’_ and he’d been forced to freeze again. Looking down at Shikaku, who was smiling warmly up at him, the Chunin offered back a shy smile. He might not be doing as well as he’d hoped to, but Shikaku’s gentle comfort and support made it easier for him to slowly relax again, his body gradually coming to accept the position change.

That comfort in the mahogany eyes had him shifting his hips, just a faint rocking even though he was still mostly bent over. Moaning low in his throat even at that, Shikamaru’s eyes fell shut as he let that sensation build, his body relaxing slowly as the pleasure built. A hand cupped his jaw once again, a thumb tugging gently at his lower lip until it slipped free from between his teeth. He whined low in his throat as his hips continued to rock slowly, gently, against his father’s, mostly grinding that thick length deep within himself.

After a few moments, he once again worked on straightening up, making it a bit higher before his body yelled at him. Freezing in that position, he took a couple deep breaths before he could continue to rock his hips. He wanted, needed, to pleasure his father, needed to make the Jounin feel as good as Shikamaru did every single time those strong hands fell upon his body.

The tension in the teen’s body was rather obvious as he pushed himself up again, his body almost forming a forty five degree angle above Shikaku now as he continued to roll and rock his hips. It was something that Shikaku couldn’t abide by and so he reached up to run gentle hands down his boy’s sides, down his thighs and squeezed gently. Hands sweeping back up to Shikamaru’s back, he dug his fingers into the muscles there when the younger Nara tried to sit up further again.

“Just like this, Baby, this is perfect…” Shikaku’s voice was a low purr as he rocked his own hips into the short movements that Shikamaru was managing against him.

It pushed him that tiny bit deeper, harder, into his boy and he knew they both loved it. What he didn’t know, was that it hadn’t been the movement of his hips that caused the flutter of muscles around the Jounin’s length. 

No, it’d been that nickname, the first time that he’d ever been called anything but his name, that made Shikamaru tighten for a moment, his youth showing in how his cock stirred between them. A vibrant flush took his cheeks, creeping down his neck as well, though it wasn’t from arousal as he hoped Shikaku would assume. In truth, it was all because of how much he loved the nickname that had rumbled from his father’s lips. 

The dreams and fantasies that he’d had for years now came to mind, his embarrassment of just how much he’d craved Shikaku’s touch for so long leaving him tucking his head to his chest as he blushed. How could he admit just how much he loved that term of endearment? How it had been in more than one fantasy? And that a word danced over his tongue, begging to break free. A word that he could never let himself actually speak like this.

Moaning again as Shikaku’s hips lifted under his, Shikamaru rocked forward on his arms slightly, managing to slide partially free of the length buried within him. When he let himself drop back to his previous position, it came with a whined moan as the teen’s head tipped back. Though he finally stopped trying to bite his lip, mind swirling with pleasure as he’d not given himself time to truly get past his orgasm. No, he wanted this high of pleasure, wanted to be able to push past his insecurities to pleasure his father.

Shikaku gave a low groan as the younger man moved, nails digging roughly into Shikamaru’s lower back as his own back arched faintly. He hadn’t expected that move, hadn’t realized just how badly his boy wanted to ride him. And damn if that alone weren’t enough to make him throb faintly within the tight heat of Shikamaru’s body.

Reminding himself to gentle his touch upon his boy to be sure that Shikamaru could still move, Shikaku’s dark eyes fell shut as he gave a low moan of his own. Feet still planted on the bed, he carefully worked at matching the younger man’s slowly forming rhythm. It was rather obvious that the Chunin was still struggling with the new position, but Shikamaru also seemed to be finally accepting that he didn’t need to sit up straight for this to be enjoyable.

Staring down at his father, Shikamaru’s breaths came in sharp puffs each time he rocked back onto the older man’s length. Watching the pleasure dance over his father’s face, the Chunin realized he was unhappy with just how far away Shikaku’s face was from his own. Dropping down onto his elbows, the younger Nara pressed his lips to his father’s again, moaning softly against his mouth.

It was somewhat awkward, but he still managed to keep moving. Even if he was frustrated by the fact he could move only a couple inches, if that, as he kissed the Jounin, his inexperience making this so much harder than he’d expected it to be. Whining against his father’s lips, he was thankful for the way the older man was matching his movements, making it just a little better each time he rocked back onto that thick length.

His cock was standing again, pleasure still singing through his veins, but after how many times he’d done this with his beloved before, he knew that it still wasn’t really enough for Shikaku. And pairing that knowledge with the way his thighs were trying to cramp at the strange position he’d put himself in, Shikamaru couldn’t help the way he slowed to a stop. Just resting there atop his father for a long moment, he finally opened dark eyes, his frustration causing a faint gleam of tears in his gaze as he bit his lower lip again.

“Hey,” Shikaku’s voice was low and soft, one hand coming up to cup Shikamaru’s cheek again, trying to soothe whatever had caused the tears to form. “What’s wrong?”

Jaw trembling slightly, Shikamaru looked away from his father’s face, unsure he could manage to speak about it if he was looking into those deep mahogany eyes. “I can’t do it…”

Blinking a couple times, the Jounin Commander gave a slow nod and stroked his thumb against his boy’s cheek bone. “That’s okay, Baby, we can stop.”

Once again the teen’s muscles spasmed around the length buried within him at that nickname and his breath caught for a moment. Though it was during those heartbeats that his father’s words sank more fully into his mind and he shook his head sharply, dropping himself completely atop Shikaku once more.

“No!” The first word came out nearly panicked and it worried the older man for a moment until the teen continued to speak. “I just can’t move right. Can’t move fast enough…”

Now it was confusion that hit the older man and his brow twitched faintly under the scar again as he watched his boy. “Enough for what?”

Finally those dark eyes slid back to Shikaku, frustration and self-directed disappointment clear in his gaze as a single tear fell, tracing down the side of the teen’s nose. “To get you off.”

Surprised by the response, it took the older man a moment to figure out what to say. Smiling warmly at his son, Shikaku shook his head slightly as he stroked both hands down the teen’s back gently.

“What you were doing felt good, Baby,” Again those muscles fluttered around his length and the older Nara started to realize it was something he was doing that caused the response; though he wasn’t sure what he was doing quite yet. “It’s your first time riding me, it’s gonna take time to master. But I’m not gonna ever complain about you practicing.”

The last few words were playful, accompanied by a wink as he lifted his hips slightly under the teen, just grinding within those hot depths. Tipping his head to press another kiss to Shikamaru’s lips, he smiled as he watched the Chunin’s eyes fall shut and a shudder run through him at the feeling of the subtle movement of Shikaku’s hips. Letting his muscles relax so that he fell flat upon the bed again, he kissed Shikamaru hungrily for a moment, loving how easily the younger Nara responded to him.

“How about we take a break and you can try again later...How about I make us both feel good?” As he spoke, he lifted his hips once again, loving the way Shikamaru shivered for him.

Though his boy still didn’t give that weird little twitch and spasm that he had a couple times now and it made Shikaku curious. He would figure this out.

Teeth catching his lower lip again for a moment, Shikamaru tucked his face down into Shikaku’s shoulder again. 

“Please…”

That little whisper reminded the older Nara that he had to remember that his boy wasn’t experienced, that Shikamaru had only had a few simple rounds before. His boy needed to learn still. And the fact he’d forgotten such a thing had him silently berating himself even as he pressed a tender kiss to the teen’s temple. 

“Okay, Baby.” 

Once again there was that little flutter of muscles and a stutter in the boy’s breathing, and finally it clicked in Shikaku’s brain. Well, that was something he could work with.

Sliding his right hand up the teen’s back, holding Shikamaru as close as possible, he carefully pushed with his left arm, rolling them slowly so that the teen could move with him. Thankfully the teen caught on in time to straighten out his one leg so that they didn’t crush it terribly as Shikaku rolled them so that he was the one on top. Pushing up his upper body slightly, he bowed his back just a bit so that he could kiss his boy again. Which was enough to make the younger Nara relax fully under him, surrendering to the Jounin’s skill in this department. There was no doubt that Shikaku could take care of his son, could bring the Chunin pleasure beyond what he had experienced before.

Legs bending up on either side of Shikaku’s hips, Shikamaru lifted his hips, pushing against the older man’s weight to get that intense sensation of the older man grinding as deeply as possible within him. A low moan bubbled from his lips as he curled his fingers against the sheet, his cock twitching between them. Without trying to focus on figuring out how to pleasure Shikaku, Shikamaru was free to surrender to the pleasure that was building slowly within him again.

“Please…” 

Softly shushing his boy after that plea, Shikaku kissed the other again before speaking. “I’ve got you, Baby.”

Another small spasm of snug muscles drew a light smile to the Jounin’s lips even as he gave a soft barely there moan. Arms braced on either side of his boy, the older man began to move. He started slow at first, hips pulling back and sinking back into the teen at about the same pace as Shikamaru had managed in his attempt to ride the Jounin.

Though, he also knew that Shikamaru was less patient than he could be, that the younger Nara wanted to know he was pleasuring the older man rather than letting it build quite so slowly. Which had him starting to speed up, kissing his boy as he moved, loving the way Shikamaru sucked at his tongue. And when those strong hands finally abandoned the bedding in favor of gripping at his upper arms, Shikaku knew that he had his boy’s full focus. Pulling back from the kiss, he watched Shikamaru as he started to add force behind his thrusts as well, not just speed to them. He knew each time he managed to glide against that nerve of bundles as it made the teen arch up under him, moaning loudly as slender fingers tightened against the Jounin’s upper arms. Happily braced upon his own elbows, Shikaku was just barely able to reach the teen’s jaw, thumb sliding along smooth skin.

He’d been intending on simply being able to touch his boy. But still his boy had to surprise him, chin dropping so that soft lips could brush against the older man’s thumb in a tender kiss. Not that the sweet gesture lasted terribly long. No, those plush lips parted and Shikamaru’s tongue snaked out, curling around his thumb and guiding it to dip between soft lips. The teen suckled at his thumb, teeth lightly grazing the flesh as their gazes met and Shikaku wasn’t quite prepared for the flash of heat that washed through him.

A low groan and then he was moving faster, harder, shifting his weight to balance mostly on his left side to avoid any lingering pain while allowing himself to move constantly. He could feel Shikamaru shuddering under him, feel the teen’s cock twitch against his belly, feel the way the Chunin was slowly falling apart for him again. And that was an ecstasy he doubted he would ever manage to grow tired of. Thumb bending lightly, he pushed down against Shikamaru’s tongue, loving the way those lovely dark eyes fell shut. His boy was so responsive to any touch he gave.

Head tucking, Shikaku nosed gently at his boy’s jaw as he continued to move over the teen. He could feel himself pushing closer to his own finish now that he was able to actually thrust and he hoped that the Chunin would forgive him if he didn’t manage to last through a second orgasm for the younger man. Selfish was never a way he’d ever been described by any lover, but he still had his limits and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold on terribly much longer. Lips dragging along warm skin, the Jounin listened to those sweet moans bubble forth from his boy’s lips as he was fucked, loving the pure pleasure in the other’s voice.

“You did so good for me, Baby,” He would happily use that nickname a million times over if it continued to gain him the same response. Oh how he loved hearing his boy’s breath catch, loved feeling the teen tremble under him. “Just let go now, let me take care of you.”

Another low moan as he arched under his father, his length twitching between them. Had his cheeks not already been pinked from his arousal, his embarrassment at just how deeply those words affected him would have been a good deal more obvious. For now though, he could hide it. Suckling at the thumb between his lips, Shikamaru gave a low whined moan when Shikaku shifted his position slightly. It wasn’t a big change, but it was just enough to let the older man’s cock slide against his prostate with each thrust, pushing his pleasure higher. Though it was when Shikaku let himself press a little closer, shoulders bending slightly so that he could offer more friction to Shikamaru’s cock between their bodies that the teen’s mouth opened, a rich moan tearing free of his throat. 

Shikamaru’s fingers dugin against tan skin as he shuddered under his father. He was getting close to his end, pleasure building so perfectly within him as his father moved over him. Part of him found it unfair that Shikaku could so easily make him fall apart when it took everything he had just to wind the older man up. Sure, the Jounin had a lot more experience than he did, but it was still somewhat depressing to the teen. It always made him worry that he wasn’t enough to keep his father happy, that he would lose Shikaku’s affection. Which honestly just made him push himself all the more. At the moment, that was in the way he let his legs roll out, spreading himself open that tiny bit more to let Shikaku move however he wanted. It wasn’t like the older man would hurt him. And even if he did, a little bit of pain could be a good thing.

Moaning and trembling under Shikaku, Shikamaru clung to him, flustered by just how loud he was being. Even if they were alone in the house. It still embarrassed him that he fell apart like this, moaning and crying out in pleasure when Shikaku only gave low grunts and growls.

“K-k-kiss me…” The plea was formed brokenly on a couple moans as he laid there, wanting something to help quiet him so that he didn’t feel as if he were being quite so damn loud.

That was a request that Shikaku could rarely, if ever, see himself refusing. Head lifting from where he’d been kissing the teen’s neck, he pressed his lips happily to his boy’s, swallowing those rich moans as he continued to move. He could feel the tension taking root in the Chunin’s body again, knew that his boy was getting closer to the end. And that was just fine by him. After all, he was edging towards his own finish. Teeth grazing lightly over Shikamaru’s tongue, he let himself speed up a bit, chasing his finish. If nothing else, he’d take his boy in mouth and finish him that way. 

A part of him was certain that Shikamaru would welcome that ending just as much. With how upset he’d been at being unable to get Shikaku off yet, he couldn’t see Shikamaru being upset if he came first. In fact, he had a feeling that the teen might even enjoy that, take pride in the fact that he'd been able to fracture the older man’s control. 

Kissing his boy, he decided not to bother fighting his pleasure as he so often did. It wasn’t selfishness driving him, but his need to give his boy everything he could possibly want. Even if the teen struggled to voice what he wanted. His rhythm went a bit off, not quite keeping the same smooth strokes as he focused instead on the need to cum. Instead, he took to sharper thrusts, ones that buried him as deeply as possible within the teen. And oh if he wasn’t rewarded for the change in motion. 

Shikamaru gasped each time he bottomed out, fingers digging in against his father’s arms as if he were trying to pull himself closer to the older man. Pleasure was all he knew anymore, it was all that he wanted. And each hard thrust sent him spiraling closer and closer to the white wash of orgasm. He was the one to break the kiss, head tipping back as he sucked in more air, gasping for breath, eyes closed as he clung to his father. It was only moments like this that his embarrassment disappeared, erased by the pure need that he knew no one but Shikaku would ever manage to fill.

His boy was just so damn beautiful and it nearly took his breath away to have his boy laying under him like this, panting and moaning, unable to even worry about the finger shaped bruises that would be left on Shikaku’s arms when they were done. A handful of thrusts and the older Nara knew that he was at his limit. Any hope at a rhythm was shot as he gave another couple hard thrusts and growled, grinding himself deep inside his sweet Shikamaru as he surrendered to his own pleasure. He could feel himself twitch faintly within the tightness of his boy’s body as he came, filling the Chunin with his release.

Shikamaru moaned as his father ground deep within him, his personal awareness making him just barely notice the cum being released within him, making his own cock twitch. He was nearly at the precipice, but he couldn’t quite tip over into oblivion with the sudden lack of friction against his own cock. Not that he had any complaint about it. Not when he got to feel his father’s release, got to take on the Jounin’s weight as Shikaku’s strength faltered for a moment.

“I got you, Baby…” His voice was husky and low, the growl he gave when he came always leaving his throat sore for a short time. “Just give me a second…”

The younger man was almost willing to let Shikaku do as he wished, but when the older man tried to push himself up and pull out, the teen’s long legs twisted to hook around his father’s hips, keeping the Jounin right where he was buried within him. 

“L-like this…” His own voice was low, but out of shyness, not soreness, as he made himself release one of Shikaku’s arms so that he could slip his hand between them, fingers curling instead around his cock.

A low moan rumbled in the older man’s throat at the way Shikamaru clung to him, not willing to give up the feeling of being filled quite yet. But he was determined to help push his boy over the edge. And thus he shifted his weight just a bit so that he could balance fully on his left arm, letting him slide his own right hand between them as well to lace with Shikamaru’s. Helping stroke his boy, he drug his lips along the teen’s jaw and up to his ear, starting to realize just how much the deep timbre of his voice affected the younger Nara.

“That’s it, Baby,” Again his boy reacted to the nickname, the cock in his grasp twitching along with the muscles he was still buried within. “Just let go, let me take care of you. Not gonna make you go without. I got you, Shikamaru, you’ve done so good. But it’s time to let go now, just let yourself feel, Baby.”

The words whispered in his ear would have wound him up without anything else, but as it was, Shikamaru knew that he’d have to do as his father asked right now. He didn’t have the self-control to fight the need to cum the way Shikaku could. And between their hands stroking him and those husky words being breathed into his ear, he knew he would be done any second now. Teeth catching his lower lip, he was determined to keep himself quiet this time. At least until his father spoke again.

“Come for me, Baby.”

That low command along with that stupid nickname, that Shikamaru knew he would later be embarrassed for liking so much, was enough to do him in. Head tipping back, his back arched and he cried out, hips jerking faintly even pinned as he was. The mess between them wasn’t as bad as it could have been, if only because Shikamaru didn’t seem to cum as much as some men did, but it still coated their hands and bellies. As his back relaxed against the bed, his legs relaxed as well, slowly sliding from where they were hooked around his father’s hips. Panting heavily, he slowly fell lax against the bed, his soiled hand staying upon his belly whilst his other fell to the bed next to his head as he finally looked up at Shikaku.

“Feel better?” Shikaku’s words were playful as he smiled down at his son.

“Mmhmm…” The teen had a relaxed smile on his lips as he laid there looking up at him father, his response barely more than a hum of agreement.

“Good.” Shikaku leaned in to kiss his boy tenderly.

Raising his head, he untangled his hand from the teen’s so that he could lift it to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the boy’s release. The way Shikamaru’s body twitched and he groaned, head turning away just made Shikaku smirk, continuing to clean his hand before the fluid cooled too much.

“Problem, Baby?” His words were playful and teasing over the way Shikamaru’s eyes clenched shut as if to hide from what the Jounin was doing.

“No more…”

The low whisper made Shikaku chuckle softly. “Aww, all worn out?”

Shikamaru gave a nod almost instantly, biting his lower lip, hoping he wasn’t disappointing his father.

While he knew he’d have to test the theory that two was all his boy could handle, Shikaku still smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of Shikamaru’s mouth. “Okay.”

Now that his hand was more or less clean, he pushed himself up on his knees again, carefully pulling free from his boy’s body. The faint wince that the teen gave as Shikaku pulled free wasn’t too surprising. He hadn’t exactly been _gentle_ at the end there. But also didn’t see an apology going over terribly well right now with Shikamaru. So instead, he just drug his fingertips down the teen’s thighs as he smiled at him.

“Shower?” 

Dark eyes focused on the older man again and Shikamaru gave a slow nod as he sat up, grimacing at the way his release shifted about on his belly as he did so. “That’d be good…”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Shikaku’s voice held a taint of amusement as he moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing his cane to stand. Once he was balanced on his feet, he held out his hand to his boy. “C’mon, we can save some water.”

The teen snorted even as he took Shikaku’s hand with his clean one, “I promise we use more water when we shower together.”

“Yeah, but this way you can still tell Tsunade I’m at least _trying_ not to overdo.” He winked at the Chunin, loving the way his cheeks darkened again at the playful words.

“Just get in the bathroom, old man.” 

His words would have come across much more harsh had he been able to stop blushing. As it was, Shikaku just chuckled and turned about to do as told and head for the shower.


End file.
